Kounosuke Kuri
|interests = Photography |parents = Unnamed father Harue Kuri |siblings = Yukiharu Kuri (Brother) |others = Hiroyuki Nishimura (Boyfriend) }} Kounosuke Kuri (九狸 孝之助 Kuri Kōnosuke) is one of the 8 playable routes and one of the 9 choices to be Hiroyuki's boyfriend during the events of Morenatsu. He's Yukiharu Kuri's big brother. Kounosuke is generally interested in new things. His family runs a repairman's shop, but they also sell some stuff, including souvenirs. Usually, Kounosuke has to watch the store while his parents are out. History Kounosuke is probably the character with the least known backstory as it's barely mentioned. He used to be Torahiko's and Hiroyuki's playmate in which they lead tons of adventures between the three of them, including Shin's house expedition. He used to be less clumsy back in the day as he used to protect Yukiharu from any harm and keep him safe, until his personality changed and made him more scared about life, Yukiharu started to isolate himself from him, always saying that he wasn't like Kounosuke and that he never would be again. Personality He easily gets carried away with optimism. He likes to live life in a tempo out of step with everyone else's. Although the things he does might irritate those around him, he means no offense. Thanks to his innocent appearance, they just sigh and leave it there. He loves "new things" and "things he has never seen before". He often returns from the city with lots of stuff he's interested in. He is thinking about living in the city in the future, and this turns him into a big dreamer. As well, he's persistent in making this dream a reality. Kounosuke is impulsive and inconsequent sometimes, making him an energetic and easygoing person. He's always late on his appointments, and his excuses are really doubtful. However, he's very playful and lively, cheering up the people around him. Despite his carefree and impulsive behavior, he actually cares about lots of things, such as Yukiharu and how his future will be. Depending of how things go, he can be very hypocritical by faking smiles, but all of this is born from his fear of being seen failing. Morenatsu Profile *'Species': Tanuki *'Gender:' Male *'Birthday:' October 22 (Libra) *'Blood Type:' B *'Height:' 167 cm (~5′ 6″) *'Weight:' 73 kg (~161 lbs) *'Hobby:' Following fads, photography Appearance Kounosuke wears a yellow short-sleeved button-down shirt unbuttoned, a white tank top underneath, and blue denim shorts. He wears an analog camera around his neck and a bag under his left arm. Underneath his clothes, he wears white briefs. He also wears glasses. His swimsuit is a pair of colorful swim-trunks, with a blue sky, a beach, and a watermelon stamped on them. He sometimes takes off his glasses too. Kounosuke's stature is average, and his body a little chubby. His fur is yellow-brown, soft and fluffy, with a beige color on the chest and belly. The end of his tail and ears are dark brown. His eyes are golden. His genitalia is human-like, yellow-brown as well. He has plantigrade feet and there are pink pads on his hands. Trivia *Kounosuke used to have gray eyes. * Kounosuke used to have a cell phone instead of a camera in development, plus, his bag was brown instead of green and his tail has less spiky along, though, his hair was fuzzier. Also, pockets were added to his pants, he also didn't have a 2nd palid fur pattern. *Kounosuke states that he doesn't know how to be a bottom, but later says that this was his first time, it's unknown if this refers to him never bottoming before, or to him being a virgin completely. *Kounosuke is the only husbando to have a brother that's shown; while Juuichi's brother is referenced in his profile, he is never shown or mentioned in-game. *Kounosuke's dad is mentioned throughout the game, but he is never seen. *In the beta, it's stated that Kounosuke is 16 years old. See also Kounosuke's endings (Contains spoilers) Category:Tanuki Category:Playable Route Category:Main Character Category:Finished Route Category:Libra Category:Characters born in October Category:Kuri Family Category:Game Character